


lol新英雄梗

by uetsuki_chinagi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uetsuki_chinagi/pseuds/uetsuki_chinagi
Relationships: 光公 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	lol新英雄梗

*lol新英雄梗，公式光x水晶公，严重ooc  
*po主没有玩国服，各种专有名词上翻译可能会跟官译不太一样，请谅解。

星见之间。  
水晶公看着光在伊修加德搓搓搓。明明身处寒冬之中，但长时间高强度劳作还是让他出了汗，于是军绿色的工装外套被系在腰间，上身只穿了吊带式黑色紧身衣。这紧身衣完全就像为光量身定做的，正正好好包裹住他的身体，肌肉线条被勾勒得格外明显。光的身体没有肌肉猛男那种夸张的肌肉，就是锻炼得恰到好处。水晶公看着光起伏的胸膛，据木头时鼓起的手臂肌肉，随着腰身摆动一起扭转的腹肌和人鱼线，他突然就自闭了。该死…………明明我也有在锻炼肌肉啊，为什么他的就这么厚实…水晶公自视了一下，手臂上的肌肉很明显，放到猫魅族里面都算是锻炼得非常不错的，出门绝对会被痴女盯上那种。腹肌……水晶公想掀开长袍，然而太长了掀不开，他就只能把手放在小腹摸了摸，腹肌也还有的啊。但怎么就和他差那么多呢？其实当年水晶公也想过这个问题。和光刚认识的时候光的身材就已经锻炼得很好了，没有一丝多余的脂肪。当时水晶公安慰自己说是种族差异，天生的没辙。现在一想，也确实只能有这一种解释。一边想着，水晶公摸索着自己腹肌的手突然停了一下。…？腹肌是不是没有以前厚实了？这100多年都忙着做召唤他的准备，在身体锻炼这方面就懈怠了？不过确实，自从探索完第一世界能去的地方，水晶都基础建也设搞得差不多以后自己就天天在水晶塔里看资料闭门不出，不知道的还以为他在修仙。要不是莱娜定期把他拖出门逛逛，压去医疗馆强行灌药，那自己身上除了水晶断面肯定还得再长上好几波蘑菇。完了呀，本来肌肉就没他厚实，再不练起来就差更多了。这么想着，水晶公转头去水晶塔里找起了有没有锻炼筋肉的道具。

水晶公有一个梦想。那就是拥有光那样的完美肌肉，不，要比他的肌肉还发达，要能单手扛起他！水晶公怀着满腔热血准备开始举自己找了一圈水晶塔好不容易找出来的杠铃。然而他刚准备举，星见之间的门就被敲响了。“公，到出门的时间了。”是哦，自己还得去转一圈水晶都关心一下民生的。他小心翼翼放下杠铃，但还是不小心砸出了声音，慌乱之中他赶紧出门，反手就把门给关上“嗯，我准备好了，我们去吧。”。莱娜看着公因为心虚而收起的毛绒绒耳朵和乱甩的尾巴，欲言又止。一路上，水晶公一如既往拿到了各种来自大家的慰问品，还好莱娜陪着，不然真的拿不下了。虽说莱娜是自己一手拉扯大的亲孙女，但是不知道为什么，水晶公打心底里希望陪他一起出来巡视的人是光。一想到这儿，水晶公情绪突然就低落了起来，等他回过神来已经走到市场这边了。他抬头看了一圈，大家都聚在揭示板面前，水晶公问莱娜“大家这是在看什么”，“啊，最近有画家来到了水晶都，开始画以英雄为主题的连环画，好像是封面画好了就贴出来了，说是印了很多大家喜欢可以随便拿，全当宣传了。”“英雄啊…………”一向听到英雄两个字就走不动道的水晶公突然兴奋了，挤到人群中间看了看揭示板上贴着的画———身材魁梧的猫男坐在椅子上，双腿叉开，穿着的衣服宛如被肌肉撕裂撑开一般，厚实的胸肌和腹肌悉数暴露在外，手臂肌肉也是没得说。不偏不倚，这位英雄还跟自己有一样的红发，连发型都一模一样。水晶公怔住了，这不完全就是自己脑补的筋肉版的自己吗！！！这画家也太有才了吧！！！水晶公在心里叫嚣，猫耳朵止不住地开始抖动，尾巴也疯狂上翘。回过神来他已经盯着海报看了老半天，他往周围看了一圈，人群不知什么时候已经散去了，莱娜也背对着他正在和布拉奇说话。水晶公确认没有人注意到他，嗖地一下抄起几张海报就往怀里揣。然后当做无事发生对莱娜说：“我们去下一个地方吧。”殊不知，人群是莱娜帮忙散开的。

回到星见之间，水晶公迅速从怀里掏出海报弄平整，一数自己竟然揣了五张回来。但问题不大，正好每面墙都贴一张激励自己练肌肉！水晶公的干劲瞬间涌上来了。为了把自己练成金刚芭比…哦，肌肉猛男，水晶公大幅度调整了自己的作息和生活习惯，立志在光伊修加德复兴完回来之后要练出一身比他还发达的肌肉。比如现在他早起以后先举杠铃，然后再研究把拂晓贤人们带回去的新装置。比如以前他都是进到塔里直接用亚拉戈传送装置传到星见之间，现在他都爬楼梯的。巨大高耸的水晶塔本来就有点猫爬架的味儿，现在真就成个猫爬架了。再比如，之前他最抗拒去医疗馆喝药，现在却自己往医疗馆讨增加力量的药喝，再苦的药他都一口闷，医疗馆的医师们都给看傻了。每当水晶公累得不行，他都抬头看看那张海报，幻想光夸赞自己一身漂亮结实的肌肉，然后他笑着把光抱起来……想着，他的嘴角开始疯狂上扬。  
两周过去了，水晶公摸着自己的小腹，嗯，越来越有内味儿了！他满意地抖起了猫耳朵。突然，传送水晶发出光芒，是光回来了，身后还跟着豆豆古拉哈。………？！！水晶公傻了。为了练筋肉，他最近在星见之间里都没穿长袍的，就穿了件无袖黑色马甲，而且为了方便看腹肌还是肚脐以下都露着的那种。“你…怎么就回来了………啊！不是……我意思是，欢迎回来”“怎么，我想你了回来看看不行？……还有你这衣服是怎么回事。”光看着眼前的小猫咪，洁白的后颈，厚实的胸肌与手臂连接处的弯弧，还有人鱼线……光悄悄咽了口口水。“我……我就是想锻炼一下…毕竟每天都坐着看书对身体不好的…”光太了解自己的恋人了，每次他一心虚或者说谎，猫耳朵就会无意识往脑后贴，猫尾巴也会无意识往下垂。但光也没说破他，倒是想看看这次葫芦里卖的什么药，于是声称自己太累了要在星见之间歇一会儿。“这…你去居住馆不是更好，还有床。”水晶公试图反驳光。“那不行，没你在身边我休息不好的。还是说……你拿着你那俩杠铃去居住馆练？”水晶公脑内迅速思索了一下如果自己这身打扮再扛着俩杠铃走去居住馆明天必上水晶都新闻头条，自己花了100多年建立起来的领导者的威严也就都毁于一旦了。一想到这里，水晶公猫尾巴都炸开了花儿。 “不用！就在这里练！……哎…你别去那边啊……！”水晶公大意了。正在他脑补自己上水晶都新闻头条那几秒钟的功夫里，光和豆豆古拉哈已经从阶梯上走到了他贴海报的墙面前。光看着墙上的海报，活脱脱的肌肉猛猫，自己一直以来引以为豪的好身材在这位猛猫面前都逊色了几分。而且仔细一看这猫，和当年的水晶公简直一模一样。光还在脑子里想各种可能性，水晶公突然扑过来用身体遮住海报“不是你想的那样！！！”光噗嗤一声笑了出来，“要不要我帮你画上水晶断面和脸纹，头发上再加几抹白就更像你了。”“不需要！！！！”水晶公急得飞机耳都出来了。光瞟了一眼周围的墙上，同样的海报还贴了好几张，看来是下定决心要练肌肉了啊。光靠近水晶公，手从马甲里摸进去按住水晶公的腰，在他耳边轻说到“你就这么想把自己练成金刚芭比？”“什么金刚芭比…是肌肉猛男！”水晶公脸都红透了，双手推搡着光想把他推开，一推双手按到了光结实的胸肌上，并没有推动光，反而自己软下来了。光的手在水晶公身体上摸索，细细抚摸过每一块肌肉“这不是已经练得很好了嘛”“唔…但是和你的一比就……”“这有什么好比的，我倒是一直觉得拉哈的肌肉很漂亮……从第一次见到你时候就这么觉得……”水晶公脸都要烧起来了，整个人软软地任由光抚摸。“但是我不反对你练，多锻炼一下总是好的。”“唔……知道了，你先放开我……”“那不行，谁让你穿这件衣服的。再说，我们都多久没见了……”积攒了许久的欲望一下子爆发开来，光用自己鼻尖抵住水晶公的鼻尖，然后一个深吻下去。紧接着，星见之间里满是布料摩擦的声音和甜甜的喘息声。豆豆古拉哈早已习惯了这种场面，他自觉跑开去面壁，他什么也没看到，什么也没听到。


End file.
